My Name
by Inedible Sushi
Summary: After a tiring three days of training with uncooperative 6th year academy students, Hitsugaya returns home in hope of a peaceful nights rest. Though, what waited him there was definitely NOT on his list of things to-do. YAOI. - Gin x Hitsu -


**Title:** Three Days of Teaching  
**Rating:** M - there's no sex (I don't think it's called sex, anyway), but there IS lemon, so just to be safe...  
**Summary:** Working hard with a large group of Shinigami Academy students all three days long, Hitsugaya returns home to something more than what he was expecting. - Gin x Hitsu - YAOI, lemon. One-shot.

**A/N: **This was a random thought my friend put in my head during a phone conversation. The original idea was of Hitsugaya working hard all day, and then returning home to watermelon, but I think this is better. :) Also, I'm available to beta stories, if anyone's interested.

* * *

He hated him. He hated Yamamoto-soutaicho for creating such a stupid tradition. He hated the students, who seemed to enjoy giving him a hard time. He hated Matsumoto (which isn't surprising) for just _standing_ there flirting with the men and doing nothing helpful. He wanted to stab the next student who made his day a thousand times more _trying _in the guts.

To put it simply, 10th division captain Hitsugaya Toshiro was in a killing mood.

Every year, the soutaicho would assign a captain to all the 6th years. The unlucky taicho would have to take the academy students around Seireitei and the material world for three whole days to give them training. Apparently, it does the 6th years good to train with a captain-class shinigami. It became a tradition that every captain despised, and each one hoped that it wouldn't be them that took the always-rowdy 6th years out.

And this year, the responsibility fell on his shoulders.

Oh, the students behaved well the first day, listening to his orders and lulling him into a false sense of security. They trained hard and tried not to cause trouble for the youngest captain in the history of Soul Society. On the second day, the graduates of the Shinigami Academy set out a goal to try and annoy him as much as possible. They fired at the wrong targets in kido practice, resulting in whole sections of burnt-out forest. At meal times, all of the students started throwing the food at each other. At the material world, the girls skipped class and went to the mall to go shopping, Matsumoto leading the way.

He watched with narrowed eyes as students crowded around the senkaimon, all wanting to head back to Soul Society first. They pushed and shoved, and many yelps and curses streamed into the darkening sky. A vein popped up to join the other ones already shoving for space on the small taicho's face. "Single file!" He barked at the students, but they paid him no heed. _The bastards! No respect for their superiors! Thankfully, my torture is almost at an end._

Slowly, an evil leer crept over his face. As a cruel, parting joke, he let loose his icy reiatsu, sending everyone to their knees at the pressure, sweat dripping down faces. "Single. File." He grinded out. The students were clutching at their heads, mouths open in silent pain. He let them suffer a moment longer before reining in his reiatsu, a leer on his feminine face.

The shinigami-in-training stood up shakily, arranging themselves in a line. Most had a scowl on their faces directed to the 10th division captains, and some even had the cheek to blow a raspberry his way. The white-haired captain was tempted to stick out his tongue as well, but restrained himself. What would the soutaicho do if he found out one of his captain-class shinigami sank as low as the students?

_Speaking of Matsumoto, where is that sake-drinking lieutenant anyways_? He grumbled in his head, looking around for the woman. When he couldn't spot the strawberry blond, he reached out with his reiatsu to try and pinpoint her location. Hitsugaya scowled as he couldn't trace her. "That idiot!" He growled loud enough for several students to hear. "Probably already back home filling her system with sake!"

He glared back at some boys who paused to stare at him, causing a stop in the line heading back. "What are you looking at?" He snapped, the temperature dropping a few degrees (if that was possible, since he lowered it a lot throughout the day). "Get a move on, your jamming the line!" The startled academy students quickly averted their eyes and continued towards the gate, but his sharp ears caught the sound of amused persons.

Hitsugaya scowled again. Thank god it was the end of the three days! He could back and relax, preferably in the hot springs, but he was so tired the floor would seem a good place as any to conk out on. Finally, the last person disappeared through the gate. With a loud sigh, he released all of the pent-up frustration. He summoned a Hell Butterfly, reporting the day's events into it. "Hitsugaya Toshiro, reporting from the material world. Training was successful, with a few mishaps. My report will come in at the appointed time." He wanted to add that the group behaved like drunk monkeys, but refrained from doing so and sent the butterfly back to the soutaicho.

The prodigy trudged wearily towards the waiting gate, and a moment later, found himself in Seireitei. The light emnating from the gate dimmed, and the doors closed. It disappeared as Hitsugaya started the long walk back to the 10th division quaters. He was too tired to use shunpo, and was busy thinking of what he was going to do his lieutenant when he got back. Yelling at her seemed too light, and a beating was out of the question. He _could_ make her do all of the paperwork, but the woman would just steer clear of the office and leave it to the unfortunate taicho to finish at the last minute.

About 30 minutes later, he arrived at the 10th division barracks. He slid the door open and found Matsumoto busy storing something that closely resembled a sake bottle. She didn't seem to notice when he walked up behind her until he cleared his throat.

"A-ah, taicho!" She stuttered, trying to hide the bottle of alcohol behind her back. "Y-you're back!" Her face was slightly flushed, which told the young taicho she had already downed a couple bottles of the wine.

"Of course I'm back," He snapped, advancing towards his lieutenant menacingly, who stepped back as he stepped forward. Matsumoto felt the back of the wall, and tried lying her way out. "I-it's not w-what it seems! I c-can ex-explain!" Even though the temperature dropped to almost 0 degrees, she was sweating like crazy under the black shinigami robes. Hitsugaya smirked; at least the woman knew she was in trouble, which was pretty rare. It was most likely because he was in an even crabbier mood than usual.

"Just go to your room!" He sighed, holding out a hand for the bottle. Matsumoto thew the bottle at him and he reached for it, but pale hands caught it instead. Startled, he spun around to face the midsection of a rather tall shinigami.

"How ya doin', Ran, Snowy-chan?"

Hitsugaya gave an owner to the teasing voice immediately. "Ichimaru," He exclaimed, stepping back so he could look the sly-faced taicho of the 3rd division in the face. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned down at the small taicho. "Why, visitin' you and Ran o' course," Turning to Matsumoto, he gave her a disapproving smile. "Are ya still drinkin'? Ya know it's bad fer yer body."

The buxom woman, who seemed to have recovered, grinned. "You should try it sometime, Gin." She turned to her taicho and gave him a wink. "Have _fun, _taicho!" And she shunpoed away, giggling madly.

Hitsugaya glared after her retreating figure, a scowl on his features. "I don't know why I put up with her," He muttered to no one in particular. He faced Ichimaru. "And _why_ are you here again? If you want to bother me, I'm busy." He motioned to the door, a tired expression in his deep eyes.

Ichimaru looked hurt. "I jus' came ta visit a friend, an' this is what I get?"

"Please, just leave," The next thing he knew, he was pinned on the desk with the older leaning over him, eyes half-open. "Nu uh. Ya need ta relax," He felt Ichimaru's warm breath ghosting over his ear, and shivered. "Let me help ya." He picked up the white-haired child bridal style and shunpoed off to his room.

"Ichimaru!" He squeaked, beating at the other's chest with his fists. "Let me down! I need to fill in the paperwork!"

"That can be done tomorrer." He opened the door to Hitsugaya's unlit room, and deposited him on the futon. The boy's heart started to beat faster as Ichimaru shut the door, face hidden by his silver bangs. Sitting up, he saw the other light the only candle in his lightly furnished room. Turning back to his charge, he smirked. The fox-faced man advanced on Hitsugaya, his face filled with lust.

"Eto, w-what are you doing?" He tried to sound tough but failed miserably. He shifted back so that his back touched the wall.

"I think ya know perfectly well what I'm about ta do..." He purred. Ichimaru grabbed the boy's haori and flung it behind him. After doing the same to his own, he pinned the boy underneath him. Hitsugaya felt the heat rush to his face at the close contact. The other leaned in closer so that he could nip his ear lobe, and was rewarded by a soft moan.

"Nggh, Ichimaru!" He arched his back in pleasure when said man bit at the sensitive part on his neck, unconsciously tilting it so that the other had easy access. Ichimaru smirked through his administrations. Mission seduce prey was complete. His hands started traveling up and down the boy's sides, who again let out a small moan. In one smooth motion, Hitsugaya was flipped onto his stomach. The other's hands resumed their trailing of the 10th division taicho, this time along the spine.

Hitsugaya felt as if he was melting into the mattress. It just felt so _good_, and especially after the tiring three days with the students. Suddenly, he went rigid as the fingers dipped lower than necessary. "Ichimaru!" He asked, a bit frightened. "What are you doing?"

"Just shut up now, Snowy-chan."

Hitsugaya closed his mouth, not sure why he was obeying this man. He gasped as he felt hands go around his waist and undid his obi. "N-no!" he cried, and started struggling with Ichimaru's hands. His efforts were brushed aside and so was his sash. He struggled even harder, trying to wriggle his way from under the 3rd division taicho. He squeaked as a hand smacked his ass.

"Yer jus' makin' it harder for yourself, ya know." Ichimaru's voice sounded close beside his ear, a mocking tone in it. When the skilled hands reached under and started caressing his back, he shut his eyes in the pleasure. "That's a good lil taicho," He murmured, and practically ripped off his kimono.

Hitsugaya shrieked as his whole back was exposed to the cool night air. He felt Ichimaru's teeth graze the back of his neck, which caused his shriek to turn into a gasp.

The cool hands continued massaging his back, while a skilled tongue licked wet trails around his neck and jaw. This continued on for a few moments, Hitsugaya submitting to the treatment, secretly enjoying it. Then with a deft movement, hands gripped his waist firmly and flipped him over so that his back was pressed against the mattress. Hitsugaya stared at the person straddling him, a look of fear in his beautiful pools. He wanted to push him off, but his arms were pinned to his sides by Ichimaru's legs. Said man resumed his exploring of the prodigy's face with his mouth, from his forehead to chin, everywhere but his mouth. His nipples were pinched, and he arched his back involuntarily, a small mewl escaping his lips.

"N-no, stop, Ichi--!" He cried, but his sentence was cut off due to soft lips against his own. His mouth wasn't fully closed when Ichimaru attacked it, and a wet tongue slithered in, sweeping over his own. He shuddered at the sudden intrusion and the strange feeling of it. The man on top of his started nipping at his lip, which Hitsugaya was sure of that it was going to leave bruises the next day. His cry of shock was lost in Ichimaru's mouth when his hips grinded against his own, creating friction between them.

Then he felt it.

His own cock hardening. Against Ichimaru's even harder one.

_Damnit!_ He shouted silently as Ichimaru went back to exploring his mouth. It felt good, oh so good, and that's why he hated it. Hated how this man could affect him like this, how his body is reacting in a way he didn't want it to.

He blinked as Ichimaru got off his body. "Wha... what are you d-doing?" He panted, the sweat on his chest glistening in the weak candlelight. The captain of the third division just smirked. He reached over to Hitsugaya and patted his erection through the thin fabric of his hakama. He squeaked and scrambled to get away, but Ichimaru's other hand stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh, no," Ichimaru chided. "You can't get away, and..." He moved closer, his bangs tickling Hitsugaya's face. "...you know you want it,"

This statement seemed to snap the prodigy out of his daze, and he pushed the bigger man away. A took a couple of deep breaths to calm down his nerves, still painfully aware of his straining erection. "Not tonight," He growled after getting in control again. "I'm tired, and I _don't _want it." He frowned, remembering. "Anyway, we had it three days ago? You sex fiend."

Ichimaru dropped his shocked/seductive look, to replace it with a face of disappointment and pleading. "Aww, come on, Snowy-chan!" He whined, attempting to get in closer to his small lover, 'attempting' being the key word here. "I need ta feel ya. Ya can't just leave me wi' this either, can ya?" He stood on his knees, pointing to the bulge in his own hakama. Hitsugaya blushed at the gesture.

"No. I can, and I will." The look of stubborness was dropped. "Maybe just... snuggle?"

"Party pooper," Ichimaru muttered under his breath, agreeing anyway. "On one condition: No clothes." This was met by a pillow in the face.

"Do you _want_ to stay here or go back to your own shit hole?"

"...fine... no shirts?"

Hitsugaya sighed. Ichimaru had on his sulky face, and the young capain just couldn't say no to that. "Alright... but I'm gonna regret this in the morning..." He added.

"Yay!" Ichimaru beamed like a small child, which was a side Hitsugaya tried to avoid as much as possible. Then he frowned. "What about my problem?"

"Solve it!"

Ichimaru pouted again, but Hitsugaya had turned his back to him so that he wouldn't have to see. He left to get his sleeping clothes. When the door was slid shut, Hitsugaya flopped back on his futon. A small smile had crept over his normally scowling features. The tenth division captain, didn't know what he saw in Ichimaru, but he loved him anyway. Though, it was the problem that Ichimaru tried to fuck him everywhere that got on his nerves. As pleasurable as it was, he needed time to recover.

A few minutes later, Hitsugaya was back in his bed, problem fixed, and with no top on. It embarrased him slightly to actually comply to the other's whims. He started as the door was opened. Ichimaru came in with his usual fox-like face on, this time dressed only in his sleeping clothes.

"Hurry up and close the door; it's letting in a draft."

Ichimaru did as he was bid. Then he blew out the candle, and the room was dark except for the pale moonlight streaming in through his window. He shifted over to make room for his lover, who first threw his top off before joining him. The small prodigy snuggled up to Ichimaru's pale but toned chest, breathing in his scent. He felt the other cradle his head, and sighed in content.

"Night, Ichimaru..."

There was a pause.

"Why don' ya call me by my first name? It's not like ya don' know me."

Hitsugaya stayed silent for a while, slightly taken aback by the question. He always called everyone by their last name, as a sign of respect. And he respected Ichimaru, didn't he? Then a thought popped into his head. "What about you? You don't call me by my name, not that I'm asking you to, but you don't even use my real name!" _Though it would be nice. We are lovers, aren't we?_

"... alrigh', Toshiro..." Silence crept over the room again as Hitsugaya realized what his lover had called him. The serene and oddly happy mood was chased away when Ichimaru spoke. "But ya'll haf'ta call me Gin. Tis only fair."

Hitsugaya whacked him lightly over the head as he scowled into the other's chest. "I will not."

"Will too."

"Will. Not."

"Will too."

"..."

The older captain pulled him in closer, drawl heavy with his accent. "I'm not askin' ya to call me that in public. Just between you an' me."

The prodigy relented to the other man, a soft sigh escaping his lips. "...fine... Gin... but it's Hitsugaya-taicho outside..." As he breathed in Ichimaru's own unique scent, he reflected on his relationship with the said man. It happened shortly after he graduated the academy, though he had personally known the fox-faced man before that. It happened when Ichimaru had to take out the 6th years, just like he had to. he had only just started, but he was allowed to attend because of his ability. During those three days, Ichimaru had paid _special _attention to him, and Hitsugaya couldn't help but like it. Although he had fought back, it wasn't like he could over power the captain. After that, Ichimaru visited him regularly, not pushing him, making him fall in love with the silver-haired man.

So far, he didn't regret his decision to get involved with the man.

He was happy, his lover was happy, and that was all that mattered. He loved him with all his heart, but he would never say so aloud. He let out another sigh as he snuggled closer to the toned chest, head resting underneath Ichimaru's chin. Sure, the third division taicho may act, talk, and look like a sly bastard, but that was what Hitsugaya was attracted to, and he wouldn't change it for the world. The last thought that was infested in his mind before he fell asleep was:

_I love you, Gin..._

--

Ichimaru stayed awake for most of the night, cocooning his small lover with thin but strong arms. He loved the prodigy dearly, and would protect him with his life if it was threatened. It didn't matter what it was. Be it a hollow, sickness, emotional distress, whatever, he would protect the boy lying in his arms at the very moment.

_A pity I can't let him know... It would spill everything out in the open. Not to mention my cover..._

_He'd better not harm him, or I'll never forgive that bastard..._

Ichimaru fell asleep like this, Hitsugaya wrapped in his embrace, thoughts storming in his head.

--

_'Gin, this relationship of yours must not interfere with out plans. The boy must not get in the way of your loyalties.'_

_'!... how did'ya know?'_

_Chuckles. 'I know many things, Gin, that you will never understand, let alone know.'_

_'...Don' worry, Aizen-sama. I... won' let him...'_

_'... there is uncertainty in your voice, Gin.'_

_'...will he be hurt? I can't forgive ya if ya hurt 'im.'_

_'The young prodigy will be fine. I promise I won't lay a finger on him.'_

_'... alright...'  
_

* * *

That is probably the closest I can get to smut. Sorry if you wanted to see it. -twitch twitch-

And yes, people, I know it is pretty confusing. Though, it'll all come clear when I publish the sequel! Its gonna be multi-chaptered, and I think I'm gonna call it 'Memories' know what you're thinking. You're thinking, _Wow, original title, ne?_ Well, I got news for you, buddy. Never judge a fanfic by it's title. Instead, judge it by how many cookies the author will give for reviewers. ;D

ANYway, I hoped you enjoyed this.

Reviews?


End file.
